Audia Kopp
Audia Kopp is a young Witcher in Mir, experienced despite her age. She is partnered closely with Halim Sizma. Description Audia Kopp is a short, slight, and flat red-haired woman whose meager frame belies strength. Though often mistaken for a boy, those who know her consider her to be cute if not quite beautiful. Though skilled in hunting and combating the monsters of Mir, Audia lacks most social graces, generally preferring not to interact too heavily with others and even having an awkward time during celebrations of her own successes. Due to her childhood trauma she closed off her mind to most thoughts not concerning the hunting of witches. Audia is armed with a saber that contains a cold iron Witcher Nail in the pommel, as well as some iron daggers and a wicked Cold Iron spike gifted to her by the blacksmith Stack Anvil. Abilities While she leaves most displays of strength up to her partner Halim, Audia is swift with her sword and prefers to outflank opponents when she can. She is highly proficient with her saber, a dying gift from her mentor. She can also swing a punch adequately, wield or throw daggers, and use a bow. As her party is concerned, Audia is the most knowledgable of fairies and witches, with the obvious exception of Aigle. She also knows much of Verloren and the Witcher groups present therein. History Audia Kopp was born in the village of Skovby in Middlegaard, to a glassblower named Hrodger Kopp and his wife Agine. Audia's mother died when she was young of fever, and the girl was raised wholly by her father. When she was eight years old Hrodger was commissioned by a mysterious, one-eyed woman to create for her a beautiful glass eye, to the tune of an impressive amount of gold. Upon completion, however, tragedy struck. The woman was a witch, Kaigen, in disguise, and upon obtaining the eye used magic to draw Hrodger's soul into the eye. She would have taken Audia's soul as well, but was stopped and repulsed by the timely appearance of the Witcher, Konrad Schlinge. With nowhere else to go, Audia apprenticed to Schlinge. Though he was considered something of a living legend in some circles, Audia quickly became aware that while skilled and knowledgable in the battling of witches and fairies, the man fared poorly as a surrogate father, and lacked most any social graces. Still, he educated Audia in the finer points of monster hunting. All the while the girl closed herself off more and more to the outside world, thoughts going almost fully to hunting, especially for the Glass-Eye Witch who destroyed her life. Almost ten years after he had adopted her, Konrad Schlinge died. While contemporaries would say he had grown old as far as Witchers were concerned, the fact is simply that a Witcher's life is dangerous and a foe finally got the better of him. Audia swiftly avenged her teacher but found herself on her own. She did a few Witcher jobs alone, though was unsure how to proceed with her life until a witch hunt brought her unexpectedly into contact with another young Witcher, Halim Sizma. The two have been together ever since. After defeating a Barghest terrorizing the village of Waldschatten, Audia and Halim met Fiera Esgid and Nanna Linterna, obvious rookies to Witchery, and though the two witnessed Halim's true, fae-touched form, they did not betray him or Audia. When the two pairs met again in Morgenvale they teamed with some Illuminators to fight Boggards terrorizing a road. It was during this encounter that it was discovered Fiera had accidentally found the artifact known as the Warlock's Eye. Also during this the group came into conflict with the beautiful young witch known as Aigle. Though her powers were impressive she was brought down by Halim and captured. Audia agreed not to harm Aigle until the witch told her what she knew of the Glass-Eye Witch. Though she knew little, Aigle gave the witch's name, and gave Audia a new view on witches she had not seen before. Feeling guilt toward these creatures for the first time, Audia helped Aigle escape custody, and then engineered her escape from Morgenvale after Halim had extracted a hefty bargain from the witch. In a smaller village Aigle revealed to Audia her ability to draw out the girl's Grudge against Kaigen and use it to make her sword deadly to the Glass-Eye Witch. Doing so involved several degrees of intimacy Audia was unfamiliar with, and the magical process relieved a decade's worth of pain from Audia's soul, opening her up to feelings she had attempted to kill away. After learning that Kaigen had set an army of Witches and Fairies against Morgenvale to claim the Eye, Audia, Halim, and Aigle returned to face the Glass-Eye Witch. Their hunt took them through a war-torn city to the very Castle of Morgenvale, where Audia unwittingly wounded the dastardly Prince Sebastian before engaging Kaigen. With the help of her friends Audia cracked the Glass Eye, the backlash of which destroyed Kaigen and freed all the souls she had trapped within. Audia was reunited with her father one last time before his soul moved on. Fleeing from the vengeance of Prince Sebastian, as well as a war breaking out across Verloren, Audia and her friends traveled North to Middlegaard. Aigle left Audia for an unavoidable Grand Sabbath at the First Mountain, even though Nanna was kidnapped by servants of the Warlock. Audia led the group toward Herskerheim, where she intended to hire a wizard to help rescue Nanna. Along the way they met new allies, and when Aigle returned they vowed to work together to defeat the Enemy. More to come... Affiliation Audia is an independent Witcher, most closely tied to her partner Halim. She has formed other partnerships recently, and is not opposed to working together with others to take down dangerous threats. Though born in Middlegaard Audia has spent half her life in Verloren. She has no patriotism toward either of these places, seeing any loyalty she has to her friends and the people she helps. Relationships Audia's partner is Halim Sizma, who she has worked with for some time, and she and Halim have bound the half-fae witch Aigle to Audia through a hastily made Fairy Deal. Audia has romantic feelings for both of them, and is very protective of them and their non-human secrets. Their group is also closely tied to the rookie Witching pair of Fiera Esgid and Nanna Linterna. While Fiera fosters a one-sided rivalry with Audia, the more experienced Witcher finds herself more friendly toward Nanna. Audia is familiar with many other Witchers, both independent and Guild affiliated, and has personally met Steffan Kerze several times. Category:Characters Category:Realm of Mir